Ganbatte Ne!
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Naruto diminta oleh Sasuke untuk menggantikannya di pertandingan final Rugby, dikarenakan kakinya yang cedera. Naruto pun mau menggantikan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, saat pertandingan final Rugby Konoha vs Oto berlangsung, terjadi kekacauan yang dikarenakan duo Namikaze yang saling kejar-kejaran di lapangan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah Naruto menang? Rate T kedua Ryuu! R&R?


**Rate T kedua Ryuu! ^^  
**

**Enjoyed minna~  
**

* * *

**Genbatte Ne!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This story is MINE!

Rate: T

Genre: Humor (maybe)

Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, OC, Rame Typo(s), Abal, Gajheness, Alur kilat, Oneshoot, Bahasa sesuka hati author*plaak*

* * *

.

.xXOXx.

.

'BRUAAKK'

"Ugh!"

"Sasuke!" seluruh tim rugby Konoha langsung menghampiri kapten rugby mereka, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan di timpa oleh tiga orang berbadan besar, Sasuke pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang kini rambut kebanggaannya di sembunyikan di balik helm pengaman. Terus mencoba menyingkarkan orang-orang berbadan besar tersebut. Bukannya menolong, teman-teman timnya hanya melihat sang kapten yang kini sedang memasang death glare tingkat akhir untuk mereka.

Karna gak ada yang nolong, Sasuke akhirnya memaki-maki orang-orang yang menghimpitnya karna tidak menyingkir-nyingkir. Dan dengan terpaksa tiga orang yang berasal dari tim Oto itu pun berdiri.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sasuke berdiri. "Kalian! Kenapa tidak ada yang menolong ku hah!" teman-teman timnya yang terdiri dari, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, dan yang lainnya hanya menatap sang kapten malas.

"Terakhir kali kami menolong mu. Kami yang di serang." Ujar Lee.

"Ya, kenapa setiap pertandingan rugby kau selalu di kejar-kejar dengan musuh? Apa kau mengambil kekasih mereka?" Neji nimburng.

"Sudah! Semuanya ayo kembali lagi!" Sasuke pun berbalik badan dan akan kembali berlari, tapi naas tanah lapangan yang becek dan licin itu menjatuhkan dirinya dan membuat dia mencium tanah dengan tidak elit.

.

.

.

"Apa! Yang benar saja aku tidak bisa ikut bertanding? Ini final! Dan kita kekurangan pemain!" gerutu Sasuke pada pelatihnya, Jiraiya.

"Hei! Dengan kaki mu yang terkilir karna kecerobohan mu itu kau tak bisa bermain bodoh." Ujar pelatih yang kini berusia 50an itu.

"Jadi siapa dong? Kita tak punya pemain cadangan." Lee menatap teman-temannya lesu.

'BRAAK'

"Sasuke!" dengan tendangan maut Naruto, si bocah pirang kekasih/uke/calon istri/ calon suami/pasangan sehidup semati Sasuke, datang dengan ceringan lebar dan intonasi suara yang bagaikan toa orang saat demo menendang pintu ruang ganti pemain dengan kencang.

Sang kekasih/seme/calon suami/pasangan sehidup semati Naruto, Sasuke langsung menatap binar kekasihnya itu. "Kita dapatkan orangnya!" seru Sasuke pada teman timnya.

"Siapa?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Naruto." Tunjuk Sasuke ke kekasihnya.

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa dengan ku?" Naruto menunjuk diri nya sendiri sambil menatap heran Sasuke yang kini menyeringai.

"Tapi Naruto kan-

"Berikan dia bolanya dan suruh dia berlari dan dia akan menangkan pertandingan kita." Ujar Sasuke.

Semua teman setim, pelatih dan Naruto pun menatap Sasuke heran.

"Ingat heloween tahun kemarin? Berapa kecepatan Naruto dalam berlari?" tanya Sasuke.

Semua orang pun langsung mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

.

Flashback.

.

"Oi, gak apa-apa kita kayak gini kerumah Naru? Diakan takut apapun yang berkaitan tentang hantu." Gaara merapikan pakaian zombinya yang robek sana sini di dalam mobil milik Neji.

"Gak apa…" Sasuke memasang taring-taringan palsunya.

"Hei… Itu Naru! Kenapa dia keluar malam-malam di hari hari heloween?" Lee nunjuk seseorang berambut pirang.

" .Ga." Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dengan pakaian yang kebesaran sehingga menampakkan leher jenjang Naruto langsung melongo. Dengan gak sadar, Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Oi Dobe!" panggil Sasuke dengan kostum vampirnya plus dengan muka mupengnya.

"Hn? KYAAAAA!" dengan kecepatan sekitar 50km/jam Naruto berlari pontang-panting dari Sasuke, ketakutan.

"Wow…" Sasuke hanya berkecak kagum pada Kekasihnya yang mempunyai daya lari yang sangat hebat itu.

.

End flashback.

.

"Ingat?" Sasuke menatap harap teman setimnya.

Semua mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi dia tak tau sama sekali bermain rugby…" Ucap Neji.

"Tapi dia bisa lari menghindar." Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Kenapa kaki mu Teme?" Naruto menatap kaki Sasuke yang kini sedang di perban dan di kompres.

"Terkilir." Sasuke merangkul mesra Naruto. "Kau gantikan aku ya? Kami kekurangan pemain…" bujuk Sasuke dengan mengkedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto langsung melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku tidak mau! Nanti kaa-san bisa marah karna aku harus pulang dengan baju yang kotor!"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya nanti ke bibi Kushina."

"Tidak! Nanti bagaimana kalau aku di culik saat selesai pertandingan karna aku memenangkan pertandingan?"

"Tidak akan Dobe, kau berkhayal terlalu tinggi."

"Terus bagaimana jika aku mengalami patah tulang dan aku tak bisa makan ramen lagi dan-

"Kau harus menggantikan ku!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak! Dasar Teme pantat ayam! Sok cool, pervert!" Naruto langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan akan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke memberi kode pada teman setimnya untuk menahan Naruto. Dengan terpaksa tim rugby Konoha menuruti perintah kapten. Mereka langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

'GREP'

"KYAA! DASAR PANTAT AYAM! TEGANYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA KU!" suara memilukan itu pun kini menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke pun menyeringai. Ia yakin Naruto bisa memenangkan pertandingan final rugbynya karna kemampuan larinya yang kencang itu.

"Oi otouto." Sasuke menoleh kesuara yang tak asing tersebut.

"Baka aniki… Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya sinis.

"Yah~ hanya menyemangati mu saja. Tapi sayang, kau tak main lagi. Dan siapa yang akan menggantikan mu?" Itachi berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Itu…" Sasuke menunjuk si pirang yang kini telah berpakaian lengkap pemain rugby.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan seringai mulai tersungging di bibirnya. "Pasti akan menarik."

.

.xXOXx.

.

Di sebuah rumah di tengah kota Tokyo. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 19 tahun, berambut orange kemerahan memakirkan mobilnya dengan mulus ke halaman rumah milik orang tuanya.

Dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya, Kyuubi nama pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup besar itu.

"Oi!" panggilnya entah pada siapa. Lalu keluarlah sebuah robot berbentuk kucing besar dari sebuah ruangan dan mendekat ke Kyuubi. "Naruto pergi ke pertandingan rugby Sasuke." Ujar robot kucing yang besar itu dengan nada robot pada umumnya.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk. Lalu Kyuubi berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia meletakkan kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan menuju lab yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Saat telah ada didepan pintu besi itu, Kyuubi langsung menekan tombol kode pada pintu besi.

'Teet'

"Wrong password."

"Hah?" Kyuubi langsung menekan tombol yang ia tekan lagi. Tak mungkin salah, yang buat kan aku! Kyuubi membatin.

'Teet'

"Wrong password." Kesal, Kyuubi berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia menunduk dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada di bawah meja tersebut. Setelah mengekuarkan kotak itu, Kyuubi langsung mengambil sesuatu yang ada didalamnya.

Sebuah batang baja panjang.

Linggis…

Kyuubi kembali ke pintu labnya, ia menyodokkan linggis itu ke sela pintu.

'GREEK'

'Wing~ Wing~ Wing~'

"_Damn_!" Kyuubi merutuki kebodohannya, gara-gara lupa mematikan pengaman labnya.

Dengan sekejap kamar Kyuubi langsung ditutupi oleh asap berwarna merah. Kyuubi langsung mengambil bantal di atas ranjangnya dan menutupi hidung dengan bantal tersebut. Ia langsung kembali ke pintu lab dan mematikan sistem pengamannnya. Setelah selesai perlahan-lahan asap berwarna merah tersebut di sedot dan hilang.

Kyuubi bernafas lega. "Ku kira aku akan mati." Kyuubi langsung masuk ke dalam lab nya. Ia menyusuri tangga dan turun kebawah. Keningnya mengernyit saat melihat salah satu lemari penyimpanan experimen miliknya terbuka.

Kyuubi langsung berlari menghampiri lemari tersebut dengan jeli, Kyuubi meneliti experimennya yang mana yang hilang. Dan…

Binggo!

Cairan dalam botol kimia yang seharusnya di isi oleh cairan berwarna oranye habis. Mata ruby Kyuubi yang awalnya merah makin memerah menahan amarah. Cairan itu yang sebenarnya ia mau ambil dan di bawa ke Suna untuk di jual pada Kazegake Suna.

Kyuubi berbalik badan, ia menghampiri komputer tepat di belakangnya. Ia menghidupi komputer itu, lalu mencari sebuah program. Setelah dapat ia membuka program tersebut. Dan..

'Ting!'

Sebuah video cctv di labnya terbuka. Di vedeo tersebut terdapat segundukan rambut pirang mengambil sesuatu di lemari tempat cairan experimennya habis.

"Grrr! Naruto!" tangan Kyuubi mengepal. Ia berlari ke atas dan keluar dari kamarnya. "Kitty! Kitty!" panggilnya pada robot kucing besarnya itu. Robot bernama Kitty itupun datang. "Halau Naruto jika ia pulang!" Kyuubi langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dengan kecapatan tinggi ia pergi ke sebuah stadion yang mengadakan pertandingan rugby. Mencari seseorang, siapa lagi kalau…

"Naruto… Mati kau!"

.

.xXOXx.

.

"Saat nanti mereka datang. Chouji, Juugo kalian halau mereka. Lalu Neji dan Gaara aku mengharapkan kerja sama yang selalu kalian lakukan. Dan jika saatnya tepat opor bola itu ke Naruto. Dan kau Naruto kau harus diam, jangan bergerak sebelum di perintah oleh ku. Dan sisanya kalian sudah tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Mengerti?" Jelas Sasuke. Semunya mengangguk kecuali, Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang kini menampakkan wajah bingungnya. "Kau pasti tidak mengerti." Naruto menggeleng, Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ambilkan aku toa." Lee langsung menuruti Sasuke mengambil toa.

"Ini." Lee memberikan toa tersebut pada Sasuke.

"LAKUKAN APA YANG KU PERINTAHKAN LEWAT TOA INI!" Sasuke berbicara memakai toa pada timnya yang langsung menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. "TERMASUK KAU DOBE!" Naruto langsung mengangguk.

"MULAILAH! GENBATTE KUDASAI!" Itachi merebut toa dari Sasuke.

Tim rugby Konoha pun pada masuk ke lapangan stadion dan mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton.

"_Baiklah! Dengan pergantian pemain dari tim rugby Konoha. Sasuke mempercayakan Naruto sebagai penggantinya. Dan dari kubu Oto, mereka mengganti Sakon dengan Kimimarou." _Pembawa acara pertandingan pun mulai mengoceh panjang lebar.

'PRIIT!'

Peluit telah berbunyi, tim Konoha dan tim Oto berposisi sesuai rencana. Naruto yang ada di paling ujung kanan mengikuti teman-temannya.

'PRIIITT!'

"Hut!" teriak Shikamaru dan melempar bola ke Kiba.

"DOBE! KAU DIAM SAJA DI SITU!" teriak Sasuke dengan toanya.

Naruto langsung membeku dan menuruti kata-kata Sasuke. Ia hanya diam dan menatap teman-temannya dan tim Oto mulai bermain. Bola di pihak Konoha pun berpindah tangan dengan lincah dan sempurna. Dan Naruto hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba Lee tidak bisa mendapat lemparan bola dari Juugo dan bola tersebut pun melayang jauh. Dan terjatuh ke depan Naruto.

"DOBE! AMBIL BOLA ITU DAN LARI!" Naruto langsung mengambil bola tersebut ia berbalik badan dan lari. "BAKA DOBE! GAWANGNYA ADA DI SANA!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah sebaliknya.

Naruto hanya menuruti dan berlari cepat ke arah lawan. Dan…

"TOUCHDOWN!" teriak wasit. Tim Konoha pun bersorak ria dan saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Di depan stadion yang sedang melaksanakan pertandingan. Mobil ferrari merah terpakir manis di parkiran. Pemuda berambut orange kemerahan berjalan dengan cepat ke stadion tersbut.

Kyuubi terus menggumam kan sumpah serapah pada adik semata wayangnya itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung stadion. Dia langsung menorobos tempat pembelian tiket.

"PAK! ANDA HARUS MEMBELI TIKET DULU!" teriak security, Kyuubi tidak perduli dan tetap masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

"Ten, Four, Six… HUT!" Neji melempar bola kebelakang dan di tangkap oleh Suigetsu. Suigetsu pun terus berlari memcoba membawa bola yang ia peluk.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang dua anggota Oto berbadan besar datang dan menubruk Suigetsu. Reflek Suigetsu melemparnya ke Gaara, orang yang paling terdekat. Gaara pun menangkapnya dan membawa lari bola tersebut.

Naruto yang sejak tadi belum dapat perintah dari Sasuke terus, diam di tengah lapangan mengamati sang sepupu, Gaara, membawa bola itu. "Gaara hebat." Naruto berdecak kagum.

Gaara yang dikepung oleh Ukon dan Kabuto pun melempar bolanya kebelakang dan di dapat oleh Juugo. Juugo langsung membawa lari bola tersebut dan terus menubruk orang yang menghalanginya. Kembali lagi, Naruto hanya berdecak kagum sambil bertepuk tangan. Tak menghiraukan tatapan penonton yang heran terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berdiri di depan para penonton. Ia mengamati dimana segundukan pirang yang ia kenal di deretan kursi penonton atau dimanapun. Saat ia melihat layar lebar di stadion tersebut mata Kyuubi membulat. Adiknya ada di bawah sana sedang melongo melihat teman setimnya bermain. Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya. "Akan kuhajar kau!"

Kyuubi langsung berjalan ke arah pembatas penonton dan melompat turun.

Setelah di bawah, Kyuubi langsung berjalan akan memasuki lapangan. Tapi ia di tahan oleh security stadion. "Minggir!" dengan kekuatan luar biasa, Kyuubi mendorong sekumpulan security tersebut dan masuk ke dalam lapangan.

Sontak melihat keributan yang ada di pinggir lapangan, kamera langsung menshoot Kyuubi yang kini kembali melawan security yang mencoba menghalaunya masuk.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi melihat pertandingan ke lapangan teralihkan ke layar lebar stadion yang menampilkan Kyuubi yang kini berhasil masuk. Sasuke melihat raut wajah Kyuubi yang sedang badmood tingkat akhir, lalu matanya menatap lurus arah tatapan Kyuubi, ternyata tatapan Kyuubi lurus ke Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mencari toanya. Tapi sayang entah di mana toa yang sejak tadi ada di sampingnya.

"KYUU-CHAN~ KAU SUDAH PULANG DARI SUNA YA?" teriak seseorang menggunakan toa Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menoleh kesamping mendapati sang kakak yang terus melambai ke Kyuubi. "Baka aniki! Berikan toanya!"

"KYUU-CHAN~ LOVE YOU~" Itachi berteriak sambil menglirting ke Kyuubi yang kini terus menatapinya tajam.

"ANIKI!" teriak Sasuke, Itachi langsung menoleh ke adiknya dan tersenyum canggung. Dengan tidak ikhlas Itachi memberikan toa itu ke Sasuke.

.

.

"TAHAN DIA!"

'BRUAAGGH'

Lebih dari 5 security datang dan mencoba menghalau Kyuubi tapi gagal. Mereka satu persatu jatuh dan sulit berdiri lagi karna kesakitan.

Naruto yang sejak tadi terus mengagumi teman-temannya bermain dengan hebat terus berdecak kagum tak mengatahui bahwa beberapa meter di belakangnya Kyuubi datang dengan aura yang benar-benar hitam.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru melempar bola ke Naruto dan ditangkap lancar oleh Naruto.

"DOBE LARI!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto langsung berlari menuruti perintah Sasuke. Dengan setengah hati Naruto lari, dan membuat Kyuubi yang ada di belakangnya juga lari.

"DOBE LARI!" perintah Sasuke lagi. Naruto mendelik tajam ke Sasuke dari tengah lapangan. Kesal dia melambatkan larinya.

"DASAR DOBE! BAKA! USURATONKACHI! IDIOT! LARI!" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ia langsung berhenti berlari dan mendelik Sasuke tajam. "DASAR TEME! KAU MENYEBALKAN PANTAT AYAM KAU-

"LARI DOBE! DI BELAKANG MU!" Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kyuubi dengan wajah yang seram dan aura yang menghitam mendekati Naruto.

"KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MENGGANTI KODE LAB KU DAN MENGHABISKAN EXPERIMEN KU YANG MAHAL! BAKA!" Kyuubi langsung berlari dan menerjang Naruto. Beruntung, Naruto dapat menghindari terjangan Kyuubi dan berlari kembali.

"KYAAA!" Naruto langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya sambil pontang-panting membawa bola.

"JANGAN LARI DASAR BODOH! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! AKU RUGI LEBIH DARI SATU JUTA YEN!" Naruto terus berlari menghindari Kyuubi.

"DOBE! SEMANGAT!" Dengan sedeng, Sasuke bukan mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya malah menyemangati Naruto agar berlari lebih cepat.

"KYAAA!" Naruto terus berlari sambil berteriak dan menghindari tim Oto.

Kyuubi yang juga berlari mengejar Naruto terus sambil menghindar pemain-pemain Oto. Tiba-tiba 2 orang pemain Oto dengan badan yang sangat besar menghalangi Kyuubi berlari.

'BRUUAGGH'

Dengan satu terjangan dua pemain berbadan besar pun jatuh ke tanah. Kembali Kyuubi mengejar sang adik.

"KYAAA! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU DARI MONSTER ITU!" Naruto menunjuk ke Kyuubi sekitar 3 kali ia dan Kyuubi berlari memutari lapangan yang luas itu.

Mau tak mau, penonton, pemain, panitia dan security menonton acara kejar-kejaran kakak adik itu dengan decak kagum. Kecepatan berlari, tenaga yang melumpuhkan lawan sangat membuat si duo itu terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

"KYUU-CHAN! GENBATTE! KEJAR TERUS NARU-CHAN!" Itachi merebut toa dari Sasuke.

Sasuke merebutnya kembali. "DOBE! KAU HARUS LOLOS DARI RUBAH RABIES ITU!"

Itachi balik ngerebut. "KYUU-CHAN! BERUSAHA DAPATKAN NARU! AKU AKAN TERUS MENDUKUNG MU!"

"JIKA KAU DITANGKAP OLEH KYUUBI AKU AKAN MERAPE MU! JIKA KAU LOLOS DARI KYUUBI AKU AKAN BERCINTA DENGAN MU!"

'Krik… Krik… Krik'

Semua orang terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Termasuk Naruto dan Kyuubi mereka berdua membeku sejenak.

"LARI DOBE!" seperti tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya, Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto kembali berlari.

Sadar, Kyuubi dan Naruto pun kembali kejar-kejaran.

"AYO DOBE! KAU PASTI BISA LOLOS DARI KYUUBI!"

"KYUU JANGAN MENYERAH! KAU PASTI BISA MENDAPATKAN NARUTO!"

Sedangkan yang disoraki terus berlari-lari ria, dan yang menyoraki terus berebutan toa dengan mengatakan dari hal yang boleh didengar sampai tidak, tim rugby Konoha dan Oto hanya terdiam di tengah lapangan sambil sweatdrop ria.

Jiraiya yang sejak tadi memijit pelipisnya melihat tingkah cucunya dalam hati merutuki kenapa pertandingan ini harus seperti ini. Jiraiya mendongak ke atas menatap stadion yang penuh dengan penonton yang kini menyoraki dua orang yang sedang saling mengejar dengan kata 'Semangat' dan lain-lainnya. Lalu menatap ke ujung stadion, tempat letak layar besar di sana.

'02.48'

Waktu pertandingan tingal dua menit empat puluh delapan detik lagi. Dan skor masih seimbang. Jiraiya menjeliti Sasuke yang masih berebutan toa bersama Itachi. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pelatihnya yang kini melototinya dan kepalanya mengisyaratkan melihat ke arah layar besar.

Sasuke pun menuruti dan menatap layar besar di sana. "02.19. Apa?"

Sasuke langsung merebut toa yang ada di Itachi. "DOBE! PUTAR! PUTAR! MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI DOBE!"

Naruto yang mendengar hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menuruti Sasuke berputar arah, dan alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat Kyuubi yang sudah di dekatnya. Reflek, Naruto menunduk dan terus berlari. Akhirnya Naruto pun lolos.

Kyuubi yang kesal langsung mengerem larinya dan berlari mengejar Naruto kembali.

Sasuke cemas, dengan lari Naruto yang seperti itu pasti tidak akan memenangkan pertandingan. Sasuke berpikir keras. Dan…

"KYUUBI DASAR RUBAH JELEK! ANEH! PENGHUNI LAOBAROTURIUM! KAKI BAU! HOMO!" Kyuubi yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke langsung berhenti dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM BRENGSEK!" Kyuubi berlari dan akan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memberikan toanya ke Itachi. Itachi yang sudah mengerti apa maksudnya, langsung menerima toa tersebut. "KYUU! NARUTO KEMARIN MENGAMBIL BONEKA RUBAH MU YANG ADA DI DALAM LEMARI DAN DIA MENJUALNYA!" Naruto yang sedang berlari tak mendengar teriakan Itachi dan terus berlari. Merasa agak lelah, Naruto memelankan larinya.

Waktu tinggak 59 detik lagi. Sasuke pucat. Kyuubi emosi habis.

Melihat Kyuubi yang sudah termakan ejekannya Sasuke menyeringai. Sasuke merebut toa dari Itachi. "KYUUBI! RUBAH YANG ADA DI LEMARI MU SELAIN DI JUAL RUBAH ITU, DOBE PERNAH MENJUAL BEBERAPA EXPERIMEN MU!" teriak Sasuke memanas-manasi Kyuubi dengan kebohongannya.

Kyuubi langsung mengeluarkan aura yang sangat hitam. Bahkan backgraundnya sekarang adalah pemakaman yang menyeramkan.

_Berhasil!_

Sasuke membatin.

'00.28'

Waktu tinggal dua delapan detik lagi. Sasuke yakin dengan seperti ini, kecepatan lari Naruto melebihi waktu helloween tahun lalu.

"DOBE! LIHAT KEBELAKANG!" perintah Sasuke, Naruto menuruti dan menoleh kebelakang melihat Kyuubi yang sudah mengeluarkan aura yang mematikan. Bahkan wujud Kyuubi sekarang di mata Naruto adalah Shinigami.

"KYAAA! AKUMA!" Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Semua orang disana berdecak kagum. Lari Naruto sangat cepat seperti cheeta yang berlari.

Naruto sudah di tempatnya. Dan sekarang dia bingung mau ngapain…

"DOBE! LETAKKAN BOLANYA!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis yang naik, tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. "BAKA DOBE!"

Kesal, Naruto melempar bola rugby itu kebawah. "TEME SIALA-

"TOUCHDOWN!"

"YEAHHH!" Semua orang bersorak ria.

"KONOHA GAKUEN MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN!" teriak pembawa acara. Semua tim rugby pun langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"Kau hebat!" seluruh anggota rugby Konoha menggendong Naruto dan melelpar-lemparnya ke atas.

"Kau pahlawan Konoha!" teriak Lee.

Naruto terdiam dan masih memproses apa yang terjadi hingga dia di lempar-lempar keatas. Sasuke datang dan semua anggota rugby pun menurunkan Naruto. Naruto menatap sang kekasih yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan tertatih-tatih karna cedera di kakinya tersebut.

"Kau hebat Dobe." Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

Naruto nyengir lebar, kini dia mengerti kenapa dia dilempar-lempar tadi. "Tentu saja Teme! Aku kan-

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat orang dibelakang Sasuke datang. Kyuubi. Dengan wajah yang memang benar-benar marah, membuat anggota rugby sampai Sasuke menyingkir dari sana mempersilahkan Kyuubi menghampiri adiknya.

Kyuubi berdiri di depan Naruto. Naruto berkeringat dingin. Perlahan, senyum di wajah Kyuubi mengembang. "Kau hebat juga adik bodoh." Kyuubi mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

"Hehe…" Naruto hanya nyengir salah tingkah.

Dibelakang Kyuubi, Itachi berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang menunjuk sesuatu. Kyuubi pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Itachi.

Sebuah layar yang bertuliskan nilai nominal hadiah bagi seluruh anggita rugby. Yaitu uang sebesar 3 juta yen. Kyuubi menyeringai dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku ambil hak adik ku dalam memenangkan pertandingan ini. 1 juta yen."

"APA?"

"Kau kan pacarnya adik ku. Pasti akan membantunya kan? Lagi pula kau menyuruhnya bermain menggantikan mu untuk pertandiangan. Dan Naruto memenangkannya." Kyuubi menyeringai lebar.

"Yang salahkan Dobe!"

"Tapi kau pacarnya!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Cepat! Ambil hadiahnya dan berikan pada ku!"

"Enak saja!"

"Cepat!"

"Dobe! Kau harus bertanggung ja-

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya yang kini tidak ada si pirang.

"Mana Naruto?" seluruh anggota rugby mengangkat bahu.

"Tadi dia di sini." Kyuubi menunjuk adiknya yang tadi masih berdiri didepannya.

"BAIKLAH! HADIAH TELAH DIAMBIL OLEH NARUTO, PERWAKILAN DARI KONOHA." suara itu membuat seluruh mata anggota tim rugby Konoha ke layar. Naruto telah berdiri dengan memegang sebuah papan bertuliskan 3 juta yen. Dan dalam sekejap Naruto tak ada di layar itu lagi.

Kini dia sedang berlari keluar gedung stadion sambil membawa hadiah uangnya.

Semua mata tim rugby memebelalak. "NARUTO!" teriak mereka serentak dan mengejar Naruto keluar lapangan stadion.

.

.

* * *

**.The End.**

* * *

.

.

T.T

Apa ini?

Fic apa ini?

Oh maafkan Ryuu jika tidak nyambung atau apapun…

Ini adalah kerjaan Ryuu saat otak Ryuu lagi dalam keadaan ero mode: Off…

Jadi, ya~ seperti ini…

dan satu lagi... Gomen, kalau tentang rugby nya salah atau apapun, Ryuu gak tau benar tentang rugby, cuma pernah liat aja di pilem-pilem atau kartun atau apapun... hehe ^^

Mohon Reviewnya minna~

.

MIND TO REVIEW? ^^


End file.
